


Stormy Night

by Amariys



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anima - Freeform, Animal Soul, AoKise day 2017, Aomine is a fire elemental, Cuddling, M/M, Sirkus!AU, Snuggling, Storm - Freeform, as in he can control fire
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariys/pseuds/Amariys
Summary: Badai, karavan dan seorang pemuda pirang. Hanya satu hari lagi dalam keseharian seorang Aomine Daiki.





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Aokise Day, everyone!

**STORMY NIGHT**

  
Aomine Daiki terlonjak kaget saat suara petir yang seolah dapat merobek langit terdengar memenuhi karavannya. Sontak ia menengok ke luar dari jendela di sisi karavan dan mendapati hujan yang tengah mengamuk dengan begitu hebat. Bersahabat dengan angin serta raungan petir yang seolah tidak ada habisnya.

  
Satu hari sebelum pembukaan _Les Cirques de Merveilles_ , badai datang menyapa mereka lebih dulu daripada para penonton yang dinantikan.

  
Aomine mengutuk keadaan langit sebelum menyambar jaket yang ia sampirkan sembarang di punggung kursi. Ia bahkan masih memasukkan satu lengan ke dalam jaket saat berlari keluar dari karavannya.  
Hujan yang dengan segera mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya tanpa ampun membuat Aomine kembali merutuk. Sakit kepala samar yang telah dirasakannya sejak pagi tadi bertambah kuat, seolah untuk menegaskan bahwa hujan tidak akan pernah menjadi sahabat baik pengguna elemen api seperti dirinya—suatu kenyataan yang Aomine ketahui dengan sangat baik sejak ia masih bocah yang belum paham apa-apa.

  
Biasanya, hujan seperti ini cukup menjadi alasan baginya untuk mengurung diri di dalam karavannya sambil bergelung dan mengasihani diri sendiri. Tapi semenjak enam bulan yang lalu—semenjak anggota terbaru di sirkus mereka datang, tepatnya—Aomine tidak pernah lagi berdiam diri saat hujan datang.

  
Lagipula, ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkannya sekarang.

  
Mustahil melihat apapun dengan jelas di tengah hujan badai seperti ini. Untungnya Aomine tidak membutuhkan penglihatan untuk menuntunnya menuju karavan putih yang hanya berjarak tiga karavan darinya. Ia tidak repot-repot mengumumkan kedatangannya saat akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan, alih-alih menghambur masuk ke dalam karavan tersebut.

  
Kegelapan yang amat-sangat menyambutnya dengan segera.

  
Aomine mengerjap walaupun ia tahu hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Gelap yang mengepungnya benar-benar pekat. Ia bahkan tidak dapat melihat jemarinya sendiri sekarang. Anehnya, ia sama sekali tidak merasa panik. Alih-alih, suatu kehangatan yang mengingatkannya kepada pelukan seorang ibu melingkupinya. Kegelapan ini ada untuk melindunginya—atau tepatnya, melindungi sang pemilik karavan.

  
“Ryouta, ini aku.”

  
Suara Aomine terpantul dalam ruangan yang seolah tak berbatas itu. Membuat gema yang akan terdengar mengerikan jika saja ia tidak terbiasa dengan ini semua. Aomine menunggu dengan sabar, hingga akhirnya ia dapat melihat satu titik cerah di hadapannya yang dengan segera menyebar ke seluruh arah; seperti memakan kegelapan yang ada, menggantikannya dengan cahaya yang menenangkan.

  
Kedua mata Aomine menyipit untuk beradaptasi dan saat ia akhirnya kembali membuka mata, ia tengah berdiri di dalam sebuah ruangan yang menyerupai kamar tidur. Aomine melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk memastikan ia familier dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya, sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan oleh seekor macan kumbang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

  
Aomine tersenyum. “Kita bertemu lagi.”

  
Si macan kumbang balas menatap Aomine sebelum suara salakan anjing membuat baik si manusia ataupun hewan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah tempat tidur besar yang mendominasi salah satu sudut kamar. Seekor anjing Golden Retriever tengah memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan memelas dari sana.

  
Tanpa berkata apa-apa, si macan kumbang berjalan ke arah anjing itu dan menyundulkan kepalanya lembut ke sisi rahang sang anjing. Kemudian Aomine melihat bagaimana kedua binatang itu bergelung bersama seolah untuk membagi kehangatan sementara di luar badai masih terus mengamuk—yang dengan segera mengingatkan Aomine kepada tujuan awalnya datang ke sini.

  
“Oi, Ryouta, kau masih hidup?” Aomine berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur, mengelus puncak kepala si macan kumbang saat melewatinya, kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur dan menatap ke arah helaian pirang yang dapat terlihat dari atas gulungan selimut. Ia mengesah pelan.

  
“Kalau masih hidup, setidaknya jawab aku, Idiot.”

  
Gulungan selimut itu bergerak sedikit. Ada suara gumaman yang dapat terdengar walaupun kalimat yang diucapkan terlalu samar bahkan untuk didengar oleh Aomine yang telah mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat. Ia mendengus sebelum memukul pelan puncak kepala pirang yang menyembul itu.

  
“Bicara yang benar. Kau kira aku bisa mendengarmu saat badai seperti ini? Ayolah, aku harus memastikan kau masih hidup atau Akashi akan mengamuk.”

  
Keheningan menjawab Aomine untuk beberapa saat sebelum gulungan selimut itu kembali bergerak dan perlahan Aomine dapat melihat jemari yang merayap keluar dari dalam selimut untuk menariknya turun. Sepasang mata berwarna cokelat madu yang nampak setelahnya menatap Aomine seolah merajuk, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya merasa bersalah.

  
“Jadi Aominecchi datang ke sini hanya karena takut kepada Akashicchi? Jahat sekali. Padahal aku kira Aominecchi betul-betul peduli kepadaku.”

  
“Oh, ya, karena aku rela berlari menembus badai untuk seseorang yang tidak kupedulikan sama sekali. Tentu saja.” Aomine memutar bola matanya. Ryouta memang seringkali terlalu dramatis. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

  
“Tidak sepenuhnya baik,” jawab Ryouta. Ia bergidik sejurus kemudian saat suara petir kembali terdengar menggelegar di luar sana. Secara refleks ia meringsut mendekat ke arah Aomine, meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan pemuda itu sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat. “Ralat: Aku sama sekali tidak baik.”

  
Aomine menghela napas. Ia bisa percaya itu. Bahkan dari balik selimut tebal yang ia gunakan untuk menggulung diri, Aomine tetap dapat merasakan tubuh Ryouta gemetar tiap kali suara petir terdengar. Ia mengusap punggung Ryouta dengan lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkannya, walaupun ia tahu kehadirannya saja tidak akan cukup untuk mengusir kenangan buruk yang telah tertanam dalam diri Ryouta; alasan mengapa si pirang begitu membenci badai.

  
“Aku masih tidak percaya ada seseorang yang bisa terlihat lebih menyedihkan saat badai dibanding seorang pengguna elemen api sepertiku.”

  
“Aku juga tidak mau seperti ini terus, Aominecchi. Setidaknya, Aominecchi membenci badai karena kau memang tidak bisa menghindarinya, sementara aku? Kadang aku berharap Kurokocchi bersedia menghapus ingatanku sebelum datang ke sirkus ini.”

  
“Jangan berkata bodoh,” Aomine mengerutkan alis. “Tetsu tidak akan mau melakukan hal itu. Memanipulasi ingatan seseorang terlalu berbahaya, bahkan untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sekali pun. Dia sekarang hanya menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menipu persepsi penonton, kau tahu itu.”

  
“Aku tahu. Tetap saja tidak cukup untuk membuatku berhenti berharap.”

  
Tidak ada apapun yang bisa Aomine katakan sebagai balasan. Ia bisa mengerti keinginan Ryouta untuk mengubur sebagian kehidupan mereka. Terlahir sebagai Pemilik Kekuatan tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Terutama saat kau terlahir di lingkungan yang menganggap kekuatanmu sebagai kutukan. Aomine cukup beruntung memiliki kedua orang tua yang cenderung apatis terhadapnya—setidaknya dengan begitu mereka tidak akan bersusah payah mencoba menghajar kutukan itu keluar dari tubuhnya—tapi Ryouta memiliki nasib yang sama sekali lain.

  
Padahal, dibanding dengan kekuatan Aomine untuk mengendalikan api, kekuatan Ryouta untuk mewujudkan Anima (perwujudan binatang jiwa seseorang) dari semua orang terasa jauh lebih aman. Setidaknya, tidak akan ada kerusakan terlalu parah yang bisa ia hasilkan bahkan jika ia kehilangan kendali atas kekuatannya. Sebuah kontras dengan Aomine yang pernah membakar habis satu rumah secara literal saat ia lepas kendali.  
Tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak cukup. Kedua orang tua Ryouta yang memang religius melihat kekuatan anak bungsu mereka sebagai pemberian setan. Aomine tidak perlu mendengar cerita dari Ryouta untuk mengetahui penderitaan macam apa yang telah ia rasakan—ia mengenal cukup banyak Pemilik Kekuatan untuk bisa menebak cerita lama yang telah melukai si pirang—hingga pada puncaknya Ryouta yang berusia sepuluh tahun dibuang sendirian di tengah hutan. Untuk seorang bocah, bertahan hidup di tengah hutan sudah sangat sulit, dan keadaan Ryouta semakin parah dengan adanya badai besar selama dua hari berturut-turut.

  
Untungnya ia menemukan sebuah gua untuk berlindung hingga akhirnya ia diselamatkan oleh para pendaki yang kemudian membawanya bersama mereka. Bukan berarti Ryouta bisa melupakan ketakutannya begitu saja dan sejak saat itu badai akan selalu membuat Ryouta meringkuk ketakutan—bahkan tidak jarang sampai menginduksi serangan panik yang cukup berat.

  
Aomine masih ingat pertama kali ia mengetahui ketakutan Ryouta terhadap badai. Saat itu mereka baru saja selesai mengunjungi kota terdekat untuk membeli suvenir, dan tengah berjalan menuju karavan mereka saat langit mendadak berubah gelap dan hujan turun deras tanpa pemberitahuan.

Ia masih dapat mengingat ekspresi ketakutan yang dengan segera hadir di wajah Ryouta—serta bagaimana si pirang dengan segera terduduk sambil menutup kedua telinganya erat saat di atas mereka petir menyambar dengan begitu ganas.

  
Saat itu, Aomine sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya dapat membopong tubuh Ryouta yang terasa begitu rapuh melewati badai sementara mengabaikan nyeri yang menggila di kepalanya. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah membawa Ryouta menemui Midorima—karena pemuda aneh itu jauh lebih paham mengenai urusan medis dibanding dirinya. Midorima memarahinya habis-habisan setelah berhasil menstabilkan Ryouta, tapi Aomine hanya menerimanya dalam diam. Kelegaan yang ia rasakan saat melihat wajah tertidur Ryouta yang tenang mengalahkan perasaan lain, termasuk kekesalannya terhadap Midorima.

  
Semenjak saat itu, ada perasaan protektif yang tumbuh dalam diri Aomine. Tanpa ia sadari, perlahan ia dan Ryouta menjadi semakin dekat. Saat akhirnya ia menyatakan perasaan dan mereka berdua resmi berpacaran, tidak ada satu orang pun yang terkejut mendengarnya. Sejak saat itu pula Aomine selalu menemani Ryouta saat badai datang dan perlahan Ryouta mulai menghubungkan kehadirannya dengan rasa aman.

  
“Bukannya aku ingin dianggap tidak peka, tapi apa kau masih punya aspirin, Ryouta?” tanya Aomine setelah menarik diri dari lamunannya.

  
Ryouta mendengus. Perkataan Aomine benar-benar telah menghancurkan suasana.

“Kurasa masih ada di kotak obat. Tapi kau tidak membutuhkannya sekarang, kan?”

  
“Menurutmu buat apa aku bertanya kalau aku tidak membutuhkannya sekarang?”

Aomine balas bertanya, tapi kemudian ia memutar bola matanya saat Ryouta memberikannya tatapan memelas yang persis seperti golden retriever yang menjadi anima-nya. Tatapan yang Aomine artikan sebagai permohonan untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Tatapan yang, sayangnya, selalu memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat Aomine menurut.

  
Kali ini pun tidak berbeda. “Aaah, baiklah. Aku bisa meminumnya nanti. Lagipula, siapa yang peduli dengan nyeri di kepalaku ini, eh?” ujarnya sedikit mengejek sebelum merunduk untuk mencium kening Ryouta. Setidaknya tubuh Ryouta terasa hangat sekarang setelah keringat dinginnya berhenti.

  
“Aku bisa menyembuhkan sakit kepalamu,” gumam Ryouta setelah beringsut membenamkan wajahnya di dada Aomine. Ia menarik napas dalam, menikmati aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Merasa berani dan sedikit jahil, Ryouta lantas membubuhkan gigitan-gigitan kecil dari balik kaus yang Aomine pakai, membuat pemuda itu terlonjak pelan dan mendesis.

  
“Ryouta,” suara Aomine merupakan geraman peringatan, yang justru dibalas Ryouta dengan seringai lebar sebelum si pirang itu merayap mendekat untuk mengecup bibir Aomine singkat. Mata Aomine memicing saat ia mengulang dengan lebih tegas, “Ryouta.”

  
“Oh ayolah, Aominecchi. Sakit kepalamu pasti akan hilang kalau kau lebih fokus ke hal lain!” Ryouta menarik diri perlahan lantas menatap Aomine dengan dua mata yang begitu besar yang seolah mengisap seluruh perhatian Aomine dengan sempurna. “Atau Aominecchi memang tidak ingin melakukannya denganku?”

  
“Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu. Hanya saja—” perkataan Aomine terpotong saat ia menyadari tangan Ryouta yang bertumpu di pundaknya gemetar pelan. Alih-alih melanjutkan omongannya, ia memilih untuk menatap kekasihnya itu lekat. Menilik melewati bibir merah Ryouta yang mengerucut menggemaskan hingga akhirnya ia menemukan yang ia cari: binar ketakutan yang masih mengendap di balik tatapan si pirang.

  
Aomine tersenyum tipis. “Kau ini … dasar.”  
Ryouta mengerjap melihat senyum itu, tapi sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apapun Aomine telah menerjangnya, hampir secara literal, hingga yang bisa ia hasilkan justru pekikan kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya telah ditahan di atas kasur dengan Aomine yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan mengurungnya dari atas—seperti predator yang melumpuhkan mangsa. Kilatan di mata Aomine membuat Ryouta menelan ludah, walaupun secara esensial ia telah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

  
“Lain kali, kalau kau butuh aku untuk mengalihkan perhatian _mu_ , kau hanya perlu berkata jujur.” Aomine berkata dalam nada rendah sebelum menyapukan bibirnya lembut di atas bibir Ryouta yang masih setengah terbuka. Akan sangat mudah baginya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan menjadikannya lebih serius, tapi Aomine menahan diri. Ia hanya memberikan kecupan kecil yang membuat Ryouta mengeluarkan suara seperti rengekan pelan.

  
“Aominecchi, berhenti menggodaku,” ujar Ryouta dengan nada merajuk. Kenyataan bibirnya masih dapat menyapu bibir Aomine saat berbicara justru membuatnya semakin gemas.

  
Aomine terkekeh mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Ia menarik diri dan meletakkan satu jari di atas bibir Ryouta untuk membuatnya diam. “Kau tahu persyaratannya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan lebih jauh dari ini selama mereka masih di dalam ruangan.”

  
“Mereka?” ulang Ryouta. Ia terlihat kebingungan untuk beberapa saat sebelum Aomine memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah dua binatang yang menatap mereka dengan penuh penuduhan dari sisi ranjang. Kemudian ia hanya bisa mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum suara tawa terlepas dari bibirnya. “Ahahahaha, maaf, maaf. Aku lupa.”

  
“Sudah kuduga,” Aomine memutar bola matanya walaupun ada senyum maklum yang hadir di wajahnya. Ia menarik diri sepenuhnya dari Ryouta hingga si pirang dapat duduk tegak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, “kalau kau ingin melakukan lebih dari ciuman, kau harus membuat mereka menghilang dulu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah nyaman melakukannya di bawah pengawasan mereka, kan?”

  
“Mhm, padahal sebetulnya mereka selalu melihat apapun yang kau lakukan, Aominecchi. Kau hanya tidak menyadari hal itu sampai aku mewujudkan mereka.”

  
“Yah, bisa melihat membuat semuanya menjadi berbeda. Jadi, apa kita akan melanjutkan kegiatan kita?”

  
“Mm, tidak. Aku berubah pikiran,” Ryouta bergumam pelan. Ia kembali terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi kaget bercampur dengan kekesalan di wajah Aomine sebagai responnya. Ia bisa mengerti perasaan Aomine. Memotong kegiatan mereka di tengah jalan bukan hal yang menyenangkan, tapi saat ini Ryouta merasa yang sebetulnya ia butuhkan bukanlah seks. Ia memberikan satu kecupan kecil sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk membujuk Aomine yang sekarang terlihat siap untuk merajuk.

  
Satu kecupan yang sebetulnya tidak cukup untuk memuaskan Aomine. Sayangnya, ia tahu Ryouta tidak akan mengubah pikirannya setelah memutuskan sesuatu—dan Aomine merutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat kekasihnya itu kehilangan minat—yang berarti tidak akan ada gunanya mengeluarkan protes apapun. Dengan satu helaan napas, ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur Ryouta, menarik bantal mendekat dan mendekapnya erat seolah itu dapat menggantikan kehangatan Ryouta yang mulai meninggalkannya. Dalam posisinya itu ia memerhatikan si pirang yang berjalan menuju laci tempat ia biasa menyimpan obat-obatan.

  
Sudut bibir Aomine terangkat membentuk senyuman saat ia melihat golden retriever dan macan kumbang yang mengekori Ryouta dengan setia. “Apa yang kau cari?” tanya Aomine tanpa berusaha untuk mengubah posisinya. Ia sedang menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini. Terutama saat Ryouta menggoyangkan pinggulnya secara tidak sadar seolah mengikuti musik yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya. Ryouta seolah melupakan kalau badai di luar sama sekali tidak terlihat akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

  
“Mm, mencari aspirin untuk Aominecchi, tentu. Aku tidak mau Aominecchi kesakitan lebih lama lagi. Seingatku masih ada simpanan di sini.”

  
“Padahal tadi kau yang bersikeras bisa menghilangkan sakit kepalaku tanpa obat.” Aomine mendengus, sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikan nada sarkastis dalam suaranya.

  
“Aominecchi merengek. Luar biasa. Dewasa sekali.” Ryouta membalas datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Aomine. Ia masih sibuk mencari-cari di dalam laci, sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan botol obat yang masih terisi setengah. Ia mengecek label botol tersebut sebelum berseru ringan, “Ketemu!”

  
“Hebat. Haruskah aku memberimu ucapan selamat?”

  
“Teruskan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu itu dan aku tidak akan memberikan obat ini kepadamu. Silakan keluar dari karavanku juga karena aku tidak ingin mendengarkan rengekanmu lebih lama lagi, Aominecchi.”

  
“Galak sekali,” Aomine mengesah. Lantas memutar bola mata dan mengangkat kedua tangan dalam posisi menyerah saat Ryouta memberikannya tatapan super datar yang hampir bisa disandingkan dengan tatapan Kuroko. “Baiklah. Maaf. Bisa kau kembali ke sini sekarang? Kurasa aku memang butuh obat itu.”

  
“Hanya obatnya saja?” Ryouta memanyunkan bibirnya.

  
Aomine tertawa lepas. “Hati-hati, Ryouta, aku akan benar-benar memakanmu kalau kau terus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.”

  
“Mungkin lain kali,” balas Ryouta sambil berkedip jahil. Ia kemudian merangkak kembali ke atas kasur, duduk di hadapan Aomine, lalu memberikan botol obat di tangannya kepada pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu. “Ini.”

  
“ _Trims_ ,” Aomine mengambil botol obat, mengeluarkan dua tablet dan menelannya langsung sebelum kembali memberikan perhatiannya kepada Ryouta. “Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?”

  
Sebagai jawaban, Ryouta mengeluarkan suara siulan nyaring yang membuat kedua binatang di dalam ruangan menegakkan telinga mereka. Kemudian kasur tempat mereka duduk sedikit bergoyang saat seekor macan kumbang dan seekor golden retriever melompat naik ke atasnya. Dalam waktu singkat, kedua binatang itu telah mengitari para manusia dan melingkarkan tubuh dengan sebuah dengkuran nyaman.

  
“Sekarang, kita tidur bersama!” ujar Ryouta dengan nada cerah seraya merebahkan diri dengan kepala tepat di atas badan si golden retriever. Ada senyum lebar di wajahnya saat ia merapatkan diri ke binatang itu, membenamkan wajah pada bulu-bulu emas yang lebat, menikmati kehangatan makhluk hidup yang jauh lebih menenangkan dari apapun.

  
“… Kau bercanda.” Aomine tidak tahu yang mana yang lebih menggelikan: kenyataan Ryouta lebih memilih bergumul bersama hewan alih-alih melakukan seks dengannya, atau tatapan memelas yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya yang identik dengan milik golden retriever di sisinya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga macan kumbang yang hanya menatap mereka dengan ekor mengayun malas. Hewan sialan itu bahkan menguap setelahnya. Hebat.

  
“Aominecchi keberatan? Walaupun aku benar-benar hanya ingin tidur bersama semuanya?”

  
Oh, Tuhan. Dari mana Ryouta belajar ekspresi memohon seperti itu? Atau mungkin Aomine saja yang memang lemah kepada bola mata besar serta iris cokelat madu yang menatap penuh pengharapan kepadanya. Ditambah dengan bibir tipis yang sengaja dimajukan untuk menambah kesan merajuk—yang sesungguhnya hanya membuat Aomine ingin melumat daging merah itu hingga Ryouta kehabisan napas.

  
Bagaimanapun, Aomine tidak pernah bisa menang dari tatapan memelas Ryouta. Jadi, dengan satu helaan napas berat yang terdengar seperti pengakuan kepasrahan, ia pun merebahkan diri di atas kasur Ryouta. Kepalanya berada tepat di samping kaki depan si macan kumbang yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan gerakannya.

  
“Aku bersumpah, lain kali aku akan mengatakan tidak kepada permintaan-permintaan konyolmu, Ryouta.”

  
“Tidak akan. Kau terlalu mencintaiku untuk melakukan hal itu, Aominecchi.”

  
Nada kemenangan dalam suara Ryouta terdengar begitu jelas. Aomine memutar bola matanya sebagai balasan. Membantah pun tidak ada gunanya, karena mereka berdua tahu perkataan Ryouta benar. Entah bagaimana, Aomine memang tidak akan mampu menolak permintaan Ryouta. Mungkin ini salah satu pertanda kebodohannya—seperti yang sering disebut oleh teman masa kecilnya, Momoi Satsuki.

“Apa kau berencana untuk tidur seperti itu, Ryouta?” tanya Aomine sebagai pengalih pembicaraan.

  
“Hmm? Apa kau cemburu, Aominecchi?” Ryouta balas bertanya seraya mengangkat kepala untuk memberikan Aomine tatapan jahil. “Takut kau akan dikalahkan oleh seekor anjing?”

  
“Jangan berkata bodoh,” Aomine mendengus. “aku hanya tidak ingin merasa konyol tidur bersama binatang saat ada manusia lain di dekatku. Lagipula, tidur di dekat macan kumbang tidak sepenuhnya menenangkan, kau tahu?”

  
Tawa Ryouta terdengar berdering di dalam ruangan. “Aominecchi memang tidak pernah jujur,” ledeknya dengan sebuah cengiran.

  
Aomine membalasnya dengan tatapan datar yang menunjukkan betapa tidak terkesannya ia dengan perkataan Ryouta. Untungnya tatapan itu saja sudah cukup menjadi alasan bagi Ryouta untuk beranjak dari posisinya dan beringsut mendekat ke Aomine—masih dengan cengiran yang jelas terlihat meledek.

“Apa ini memuaskan keinginanmu sekarang, Yang Mulia Aominecchi?” Ryouta bertanya dengan nada jahil saat ia telah merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Aomine. Satu lengan Aomine memeluk pinggang Ryouta dengan longgar—kecuali jemarinya yang mengepal hampir secara posesif di sana.

  
“Hn. Ini tidak buruk.” Aomine bergumam seolah ia tidak peduli, mengabaikan senyum kecil yang bermain-main di bibirnya dan mematahkan kebohongannya sendiri. Ia membenamkan hidungnya di helaian emas milik Ryouta, menikmati aroma khas si pirang yang menguar memenuhi indra penciumannya.

  
Helaan napas terdengar memenuhi ruang di antara mereka. Perwujudan rasa nyaman dan aman yang membuncah dalam diri Ryouta. Ia memejamkan matanya, secara tidak sadar jemarinya perlahan mengepal, menggenggam kaus Aomine erat seperti anak kecil memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya. Ia merasa begitu lengkap sekarang, diselimuti oleh kehangatan Aomine dan suara degup jantungnya yang membuai Ryouta jauh lebih cepat dari lagu pengantar tidur apapun.

  
“Aku mencintaimu, Aominecchi.”

  
Pengakuan Ryouta merupakan pernyataan yang tak dibutuhkan. Mereka berdua telah mengerti perasaan satu sama lain lebih baik dari siapa pun juga, namun terkadang mereka tetap membutuhkan perasaan itu untuk disuarakan dengan lantang. Bukan karena mereka takut akan melupakan perasaan itu, tapi lebih untuk mengambil kenyamanan dari fakta mereka dapat mengucapkannya kapan pun mereka inginkan.

  
Kadang, Aomine akan membalas pengakuan tersebut dengan sentimen yang sama. Seringnya, ia membiarkan pengakuan Ryouta perlahan membaur bersama keheningan sementara ia membalas dengan tindakan.

Hari ini, dengan suara badai yang masih mengamuk di luar sana dan kehangatan Ryouta yang didekapnya erat, Aomine memutuskan untuk memasukkannya sebagai hari yang istimewa. Cukup untuk membuatnya menempatkan satu ciuman ke puncak kepala Ryouta lantas membisikkan balasannya di sana:

  
“Aku juga mencintaimu, Tuan Kepala Pirang.”

Keheningan kembali melingkupi mereka dengan sempurna. Hanya terpecahkan oleh suara hujan dan petir yang masih berpesta di luar sana. Tapi bahkan keributan itu tidak mampu membuat mereka berdua keluar dari zona nyaman. Dalam kehangatan satu sama lain, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka berdua hingga akhirnya terlelap dalam tidur mereka.  
.  
.  
.

Tamat.


End file.
